


Potter's Potage Seduction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #637: Snape in Diagon Alley - Potage's Cauldron Shop.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Potter's Potage Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #637: Snape in Diagon Alley - Potage's Cauldron Shop.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Potter’s Potage Seduction

~

Severus had just started examining the pewter cauldrons when he heard raised voices. Curious, he looked up, surprised to see Potter in a heated discussion with Potage’s clerk. 

“…doing my job. The assistant to the Minister asked for an inspection, so—”

“This’s harassment, it is,” snapped the clerk. “You’ve no right—”

“This decree gives me the right,” said Potter, brandishing a piece of parchment. “Now, if you’ll point me in the direction of your stock room—”

“Perhaps I can be of assistance?” Severus stepped forward, unsure of what impulse prompted him to do so. 

“Snape.” Oddly, Potter didn’t seem surprised.

~

Curiosity piqued, Severus inclined his head. “Potter. You’re on cauldron duty?”

Potter smiled wryly. “Apparently I upset the powers that be. All I know is, Potage’s cauldron shop was my assignment this morning. Imagine my surprise when I saw the roster.” 

“Just a routine inspection?” said Severus. 

Potter eyed the shop clerk. “It _was_. Until this one started acting suspicious.” 

The clerk gasped. “I wasn’t—!”

“A misunderstanding, I’m sure,” Severus interrupted smoothly. “Perhaps if I buy you lunch and we return afterwards?”

“Are you helping them hide something?” Potter asked. 

“Certainly not.” Severus smiled. “So…lunch?”

Potter hummed. “All right.” 

~

“Why were you in Potage’s?” Potter asked once lunch arrived. 

Severus smirked. “A Potions master visiting a cauldron shop. Suspicious indeed.” 

Potter flushed. “Sorry, that’s silly. I meant…you seem more invested than a casual observer.” 

“I’m collaborating with Potage’s. Not about cauldrons,” he hurriedly added when Potter frowned. “I’m writing a cauldron manual.”

“Oh.” Potter devoured his fish and chips. “What are you doing this afternoon?”

“While you do your inspection?”

Potter smiled. “Yeah.” 

“I’ll be finishing my own inspection to complete my notes.” 

“And afterwards?” 

“I’ve no plans. Why?” 

“We could get dinner together.”

Severus hummed. “We could.” 

~

Potter’s inspection revealed no violations. “Satisfied?” Severus asked. 

“Completely.” With a flourish, Potter signed his report, watching it roll itself up and disappear with a flash to be filed at the Ministry.

“Excellent,” Severus said. He turned to the Potage’s clerk. “Inform your boss I’ll owl him about the manual.” 

He and Potter exited together. “So,” said Potter. “Shall I pick you up at eight?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. Potter was acting as if it was a date. Was it? “Certainly,” he replied. And after giving Potter his Floo coordinates, they went their separate ways, a spring in Severus’ step. 

~

Dinner became afters at a pastry shop in Muggle London, which became brandy back at Potter’s. 

As Severus stood at Potter’s window admiring the view of Diagon and, ironically, Potage’s cauldron shop, Potter approached him. “Would you like another drink?”

Severus turned, eyeing Potter thoughtfully. “No,” he murmured, setting aside his glass before pulling Potter into his arms. 

Joined at the lips, they made it to the bedroom, where they writhed together, pleasuring each other well into the night. 

Severus’ last thought as he uncoupled from Potter and curled around him protectively was satisfaction. It had indeed been a date. 

~

Severus woke to murmured voices. Exiting Potter’s bed, he approached the living room. 

“…worked beautifully.” 

Severus froze, his insecurities coming to the fore. Had the night before been a prank?

“…glad you assigned me Potage’s cauldron shop inspection duty, Ron. It finally gave me a shot at Snape.” 

“Glad it worked for you.” Weasley sounded…pleased? “Maybe now you’ll shut up about how amazing he is.” 

“Unlikely. I think he’s even more amazing now.” 

Thoughtful, Severus returned to the bedroom. A moment later, Potter entered. “Awake?” 

Severus stretched. “Not yet.” 

Potter grinned, crawling onto the bed. “Let me help.” 

“Indeed.”

~


End file.
